


Only the Beginning

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute??, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Thomas asks Alexander on a date.





	

Thomas Jefferson watches the human hurricane that is Alexander Hamilton, who is currently trying to write a report (that isn't actually due until next month), drink his coffee, and shove a bagel in his mouth all at the same time. Needless to say, it isn't working out very well, but Thomas isn't really complaining, because it's literally the cutest thing he's seen since Alexander had jumped up and down excitedly when a puppy was brought into the White House.

Honestly, Thomas thinks everything Alexander does is the _cutest thing_ , but anyway.

Thomas is so smitten that it's kind of gross. James constantly teases him about it, and Thomas can objectively tell that his little crush on his enemy is verging on ridiculous, but he can help it.

And then the arguments - the arguments are probably the worst. Of course, Thomas _is_ actually arguing; Alexander's opinions are, quite frankly, impossibly idealistic and idiotic. But still, when Alexander gets all worked up, and his face gets a little pink, and he starts breathing a little heavier, and a thin line of sweat forms on his upper lip, and his eyes get fierce and unmoving -

Well. Suffice it to say that sometimes Thomas argues just rile him up.

So James forces him to do something about it.

It's against his own will, of course, but James can be very conniving, and he had promised to do something terrible if Thomas didn't confess.

That's why Thomas is standing in the doorway to Alexander's office, wringing his hands.

"Can I help you?"

Thomas snaps out of his reverie to look at Alexander, eyes wide. He nervously walks into the room. "I, uh - I have a proposition for you."

Alexander raises an eyebrow, bagel half in his mouth. He sets it on his desk and purses his lips. After a moment of waiting, he says, "And?"

Thomas anxiously chews on the inside of his cheek, taking a few more steps into the room. He decides to say it one fell swoop, rip it off like a bandaid, quickly. "Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"What?"

 _Too quickly. Damn_.

Thomas takes a deep breath to steady himself. "Will you go on a date with me?" Each word is deliberate, slow.

Alexander's eyes go wide. He stares at Thomas, frozen.

Thomas feels his stomach drop. This was a horrible idea. What had he been thinking? Why did he think that this would be favorable to anything James would do?

He feels icy anxiety rush in through his body.

Finally, Alexander says quietly, "Um. Please, uh - I'm busy right now."

Thomas gulps and lets out a nervous laugh, taking another step. "I didn't mean right now -"

"I'm busy," Alexander repeats, not meeting Thomas's gaze. He goes back to nibbling on his bagel and typing furiously, and Thomas feels spectacularly out of place.

He backs out of the office, wishing that he'd maybe get hit by a bus on his way home.

Alexander avoids him for the rest of the day, and then all of the next, and the next day, too. At this point, Thomas has resigned to never speaking to the man again.

He walks by Alexander's office on his way out of work for the night, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but the door is shut, just as it has been for the past two days.

He sighs and leaves the building, driving to his apartment and going straight to the shower. He desperately tries to not think of Alexander (and desperately fails).

When he gets out, his eyes are burning from tiredness and his limbs are weak. He makes a simple sandwich, eats it in about five bites, and falls into his bed. He's wasted so much energy thinking and worrying about Alexander, and he's exhausted.

He falls asleep quickly, still trying to keep Alexander off his mind. He doesn't dream, thankfully, just enjoys a blissful, blank slumber.

And then his phone rings. It is 2:34 in the morning and his fucking phone rings. It draws him out of his sleep, and he groans. Groggily, he reaches for his cell on the bedside table, accepting the call without even looking at the name.

"Hello?" he grumbles.

"Yes."

His eyebrows furrow. "What? Who is -"

"Yes," repeats the voice, more firmly this time.

Thomas shakes his head and sits up a little more, rubbing his eyes. "Hamilton? Why are you calling me at fucking whatever-the-hell-o'clock it is?"

"To tell you yes."

Thomas raises a tired eyebrow. "Yes to what?"

"Your proposal."

Alexander's voice is certain an strong, as if trying to hold himself together. Thomas is still too sleepy to do the same. "My what?"

Alexander let's out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, I will go on a date with you."

Thomas is pretty sure he's dreaming. He's silent for a minute, staring into the darkness. Finally, he says flatly, "You've got to be kidding me right now."

"What?"

"You ignore me for two days and then call me in the middle of the night to go on a date with me," Thomas says, not hiding his annoyance. Then he sighs. "How very _Hamilton_ of you."

"I'm flattered," Alexander replies sarcastically.

Thomas rubs a hand over his face, phone still up by his ear. "So where are we going?"

Alexander pauses. "What?"

"Where are we going?" Thomas repeats, throwing his blanket to the side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You mean . . . right now?"

"You've already woken me up," Thomas says through a yawn. "Might as well make something of it."

There's silence on the other end for a moment. When Alexander speaks, his grin is nearly audible. "I know this great coffee place that's open until four."

Thomas chuckles. "Of course you do." As he's ruffling through a stack of clothes to find a pair of pants, he adds, "Text me directions. I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Alexander smiles, giggling just a little, and it's the cutest thing Thomas has ever heard. "See you soon?"

Thomas smiles to himself, pausing to relish this moment.

"See you there."

There's a moment of silence before Alexander hangs up, and Thomas is left holding the phone to his ear, grinning like a child. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning, and he's about to go have coffee with a man who has supposedly despised him since the beginning.

If this is what dating Alexander is like, he hopes that it's only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly inspired to write this little tiny thing for no reason but I like it so !! 
> 
> ALSO Y'ALL I got accepted into Belmont University in hopes of getting into the musical theater program and I'm literally so happy I'm just ahh!! 
> 
> anYWAY thank you guys for reading!! I appreciate it so much, validation keeps me thriving


End file.
